An Afternoon With the Squirrel Scouts
by DemiHuman123
Summary: Nina likes her book, Gretchen likes her music, and Patsy's just slightly annoyed. A cute little one shot featuring the Squirrel Scouts.


****

An Afternoon with the Squirrel Scouts

By _DemiHuman123_

****

----------------------------------------

I don't own the TV Show Camp Lazlo. I don't own Lazlo, Raj, Patsy, Nina, or the angsty Edward. Cartoon Network and Joe Murray owns them, so nobody better come and sue me because I got a copyright up so I'm fine. I think.

****

----------------------------------------

****

COUPLE: One-Sided Lazlo / Pasty, Very slight mention of Lazlo / Edward

****

RATING: G - Mention of slash, Insane Mongoose

****

INSPIRATIONS: This is a request for a Ms. Mongoose. She wanted something with a little romance and Nina. I also added in some tiny snippets of slash and Patsy losing her mind. Enjoy!

****

----------------------------------------

"What are you reading, Nina," Patsy questioned as she observed the female giraffe next to her.

Nina sat motionless, her back against the rear of the bed, her neck against the wall, attention fixated on the book that she held in her hands. Her feet sat somewhere in the middle of the bed, next to Patsy.

"Hello," the mongoose yelled toward Nina again.

No response again. Nina remained silent and still, moving only to lick the tip of her finger and turn the page in her book. Her smile expanded as she gave a deep romantic sigh. Another few seconds later, she giggled a little and turned the page again.

Patsy, receiving now response from her cabin mate, turned to the third of the group, Gretchen, for assistance. However, she would get none, seeing as the alligator was busy rocking out to opera metal that was playing over the boom box in the corner of the room. Gretchen brought up her scaly fingers and circled them around mimicking a guitar, singing along to the music.

"_…It's time to turn back time, follow the pale moonlight…_"

Seeing as she was going to receive no assistance from her friend, Patsy decided she would just have take things into her own hands… again. So, she shut her scrapbook (which contained hundreds upon hundreds of pictures of her love, Lazlo), and stood up on the bed. She took a deep cleansing breath and…

"NNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

It was enough to catch Gretchen's attention, but didn't even faze Nina, who gave out yet another dreamy moan. Patsy had now become quite annoyed. Her left eye twitching, she did the only other thing she could think of. She took Nina's book.

That was enough to catch her targets attention. Nina quickly snapped back into reality, so fast in fact that her glasses almost fell off. After adjusting them, and regaining a sense of sanity, she looked up to see Patsy holding her precious book ransom right in front of her eyes.

"Give it back," Nina screamed, "it's mine! I'm not through with it yet!"

She lunged forward to catch it out of Patsy's hands, only to grab air as her pink haired friend brought it high above her head.

Nina fell head first onto the edge of the bed, catching the bed end of the mattress, "C'mon," she groaned, "that book was a birthday gift from my daddy! Give it back!"

"What is it," Patsy asked.

Nina cocked an eyebrow, "Wha?"

"What-is-it?"

"I… huh?"

"Can't you hear me," Patsy almost screamed.

"I can't hear you," Nina said, "hold on a sec."

She brought her arms up to her ears, and removed several pieces of cotton, "There… Now what?"

"WHAT ARE YOU READING?"

Both Nina and Gretchen jumped back.

"You don't need to yell," Gretchen grunted angrily.

Patsy sighed, and cleared her throat.

"Well," she asked annoyingly giving the book back to Nina.

The red head gladly snatched the book away and opened it back up to where she was before rudely interrupted, and commenced again. This annoyed Patsy again.

"HEY!"

Nina shot up again, adjusting her glasses, "Oh! Um… My Eternal Beloved…," she smiled returning to her book.

"My Eternal what," the mongoose replied turning toward to Gretchen again, who was going to be no help since she had returned to her music.

"It's a romance novel," Nina answered softly.

"A romance novel?"

"Mm-hm…"

"What's it about?"

"It's a collection of short stories involving different couples, in different eras. It's about trying romances and everything that comes between them. It's so… pretty…"

"Sounds boring…"

Nina looked up from her book for a moment and smiled, "It's not boring, listen to this…" She cleared her throat and adjusted her glasses. "My eternal love, I will always love you. Even if the seas should dry up and the sky would rain crimson, my heart will always belong to you."

She gave a sound that was something of a cross of a giggle and moan. This strangely made her body shake a little and she melted to the floor. Patsy just… stared. She looked over toward Gretchen again, hoping for one small instant this night, she would help. Luckily, the lizard girl had stopped paying attention to her music and was now fixated on Nina and Patsy. The down side to this however, was that she too had a delirious look on her face. She had fallen over the same spell as the giraffe. Patsy slapped her forehead and sighed.

"You two are hopeless," she said in a singing tone to herself.

Nina picked herself up off the floor in a second and gave Patsy an odd gaze, "Why is that?"

"Yeah," Gretchen gritted her teeth, "why is that?"

"Well," she started running her hand through her long pink hair, "you two are just living in a fantasy. Thinking that if you keep reading those books it'll make it easier for you two to find a man. Well… it doesn't work that way. You have to take action! I took action, and that's why Lazlo and I are a couple!"

Her eyes lit up by the self mentioning of her quote unquote "lover".

Nina and Gretchen exchanged glances.

"When were you and Lazlo ever a couple," Nina asked.

"I haven't seen you two together," Gretchen folding her arms.

Patsy touched her index fingers together in a kind of embarrassing fashion, "actually, we're not exactly together yet, but it's only a matter of time! Just you wait and see!"

The two other girls exchanged looks again.

"In fact," Patsy continued, "you guys can even use us as an example to live up to. Lazlo and I will have the perfect relationship. White wedding, house with a picket fence, lots of kids, and rich! Oh… It'll be heaven."

The air in the cabin suddenly turned very sweet. Too much candy coated discussion of Lazlo. Nina simply rolled her eyes and went back to her book. Though she found difficulty in reading when the sound of Gretchen popping her knuckles came over her.

"Patsy," Gretchen said angrily, "come here for a moment…"

Nina gulped knowing full well of what's to come. She had to think of something quick. And then, it hit her!

"You know Patsy," she began, "I heard of rumor involving Edward…" Subject change should work. Or at least a half subject change.

Patsy loved rumors and gossip, but then again, a lot of people do, "really? What about?"

Gretchen cocked an eyebrow at Nina for the moment.

"That he's not really attracted to girls."

"Really? Ah! I knew it! I knew it all along!"

The giraffe turned her head toward Gretchen and winked at her. The alligator lowered her eyebrow and allowed Nina to continue.

"Yeah, isn't it amazing," she went on with a grin on her face.

"It is, it is," Patsy yelped, "I always wandered why he liked to bother and annoy-"

She stopped for a moment to process something in her mind. A couple of seconds later her face turned horrified and she jetted out the cabin.

"Lazlo," she screamed running away into the distance, "Lazlo! Don't let him tempt you! Your mine! Lazlo!"

The remaining females looked on as she ran towards the lake, collected a canoe, and stroked away toward Camp Kidney. Nina giggled a little and sat herself back on her bed.

"Psychology," she began opening her book back up, "always works better."

Gretchen nodded in an impressive way, "Okay… I was just gonna twat her a little. Yours works too though."

She smiled and went back to her music, rocking and dancing out. Nina went back to her book, allowing herself to succumb back into her romantic fantasy world.

A few minutes later…

Nina closed the book and gave out a great big happy yap. She had finished it, all 2,067 pages… in an afternoon. "So pretty," she moaned happily.

"What," Gretchen asked who had decided to turn off the music and just read a teen magazine for a while.

"It's just… so… wonderful!"

"How'd it end?"

"Pretty…," she groaned lovingly clutching the book against her chest. With that she jumped off her bed and began to dance around the room humming some sort of classical romantic tune. Gretchen smiled some and went back to her magazine. Nina continued to twirl around the room and humming something with the lyrics "true love", "oh, happiness", and "parasitic worms."

However, shortly later, she stopped for a moment and thought.

"Hey Gretchen," she said trying to catch attention, "what's the perfect guy to you?"

The reptile closed her the magazine and sat up in her bed.

"The perfect guy," she questioned, "that's easy! Strong and powerful, with a devil may care attitude! He doesn't care about the world around him, he just wants to fight and be cool! Yeah! That's the man for me!"

"Really? All that?"

"Well," Gretchen thought for a moment, "he could be a little sensitive! You know! Take my feelings into consideration. You know? I cook dinner just for him, and I don't even get a lousy thank you! In fact, he insults my cooking! He doesn't deserve me! Why, I have a right of mind to start dating the neighbor boy! At least he calls me ma'am and says thank you! THAT NO GOOD LITTLE…"

She let out a scream and began tearing apart her pillow with her bear teeth. Feathers went everywhere and her fury strengthened. Then she turned over to Nina.

"Why do you ask," she said with a completely calm and easy going disposition.

Nina blinked a few times and closed her awed mouth, "No reason…"

"Oh! Okay," and so she continued to tear apart her pillow.

But there was a reason why she asked Gretchen who the perfect man was. She knew what Patsy thought was the perfect man, and she now knew what Gretchen thought was the perfect man, but what about herself. After reading this romance novel, she wanted to know what the right man for her was. Maybe tall, dark, and handsome. Really smart too! Had a great personality, and a great and accepting family!

… … …

Yeah right… Those type of men were usually a pipe dream. They just don't exist.

"You know," Nina thought to herself, "I don't think the perfect man even exists. Well, I guess he does exist, but, I think when I meet the right man right man, I'll know."

She giggled happily and laid down on her bed. True love. Maybe she was too young, maybe she wasn't ready. Who knows in the end… At least she could always dream. And so, she laid her favorite book down on the stand next to her bed and decided to fall into dream land, where the silhouette of that special someone will wait.

Just for her…

------------

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Here we go! I just love Nina! She's such a cool character by the way. Not to that the rest of the characters from the show aren't cool. I just think she's the coolest Squirrel Scout out of three plus Jane Doe. Anyway, here it is!

_So Until Next Fic…_

Adieu…


End file.
